Field of the Invention
At times during the course of medical care, an endotracheal tube is inserted into the mouth and downward into the trachea of a patient. The external portion of the endotracheal tube is then connected to a ventilator by way of ventilatory tubing. The ventilator respectively ventilatory means then pumps prescribed amounts of oxygenated air through the ventilatory tubing and endotracheal tube, into the patients lungs. This process assists and/or takes the place of breathing for the patient.
The placement and securement of the endotracheal tube is extremely important for ensuring the delivery of oxygenated air into the lungs. In adults, the proximal portion of the endotracheal tube is typically fitted with a small balloon, which when inflated, helps to prevent shifting or movement of the endotracheal tube and seals the trachea. The distal portion of the endotracheal tube is then typically secured to the face of the patient by means of adhesive tape.
In neonates and children, the endotracheal tube does not have a balloon component, due to the narrowing of the trachea in common for this age group. This makes securement of the endotracheal tube extremely important and difficult. The most popular methods for securing an endotracheal tube in these patients typically employ the use of a clamp-like device locked around the endotracheal tube near the mouth and/or large amounts of adhesive tape applied to the endotracheal tube and face of the patient. However, the prior art of securing the endotracheal tube has many problems, among them:
a) Taping of the endotracheal tube requires accurate skilled placement and necessitates the maintenance of this placement throughout the use of the endotracheal tube. The process of performing the taping procedure can employ extraneous movements which may alter placement of the tube, thereby compromising ventilatory effectiveness;
b) The presence of saliva, an enzymatic fluid, can encourage irritation of the skin and/or promote the dissolution of adhesive chemicals, resulting in movement and alteration of tube position;
c) The ability to inspect and/or provide care to the mouth is severely limited due to the presence of tape extending from the endotracheal tube towards the face of the patient;
d) In neonates, the use of a clamp-like device can result in the pinching of the lip area, which typically followed by application of tape, is hidden from view and detection. The discovery of this action may not occur until the patient develops a severe infection and/or sepsis, and can result in permanent disfigurement of the facial area;
e) Any repositioning of the endotracheal tube requires the removal and reapplication of tape which can alter placement and irritate the facial area, especially in case of long term intubation which is not unusual in neonates.